Of Water and Death
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Demon AU - where the high demon lords of the sea, the sky and the underworld are trying to meddle with their children's love-life to gain political grounds. What good can come from such arranged marriages? Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Of Water and Death || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Of Water and Death – Demonic Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, arranged marriage, mpreg (mentioned), explicit intercourse, anal, all-demons AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Poseidon, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Persephone, Hades, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Zeus, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Chiron

Summary: The youngest child of the demon lords is finally coming off-age and the three great lords hold a ball to couple their children off. But everything just won't work out how it was supposed to.

As requested by **Christobel Awakening** - demonic Nicercy. I hope you like it. ;)

**Of Water and Death**

_Demonic Love_

Lord Zeus of Jupiter, high lord of the sky and ruler over the air-bond demons, was pleased.

He played with the card in his hands. The official letter that the heir of the sea was officially turning sixteen and therefor off-age. A great ball would be held to introduce the boy to the demonic world. And Lord Zeus had great plans for this night.

He himself had two heirs, a daughter and a son. Beautiful children. He was the ruler of the sky, the son of the ruler of the sea was the reason for the ball and he knew that the ruler of the underworld would not miss this opportunity either. He knew the ruler of the underworld had three children, two daughters and one son. If everything worked as planned, Lord Jupiter would soon be able to announce the mating of his daughter and the sea's son, as well as his son's with one of death's daughter. And with those, he would form strong alliances with both other realms. It was perfect.

"Annabeth, Piper, send me my children", ordered Lord Zeus.

The two young maidens in front of his throne nodded and ran off hastily. They were the personal maidens of the young prince and the princess. Annabeth, a young woman with long, blonde hair, bit her lips nervously and glances insecurely at the other maiden.

"What do you think the High Lord wants from them?", whispered the blonde.

"I have no idea, but I fear worse", mumbled the brunette next to her with a frown.

Piper reached her hand out for the other maiden and linked their fingers. It made the blonde demon giggle slightly. A soft smile graced Piper's lips, she knew her secret mate loved those little signs of affection. And they could do whatever they wanted. They were simple maidens, no one cared. Soon the garden was reached and they jumped over the clouds to the four demons sitting farther off. The prince, the princess and their bodyguards. It was demonic custom that a heir to the royal family had one bodyguard and one maiden, staying at their side since birth. Annabeth let go of her mate's hand as she reached her colleague, the guard of the princess.

"Luke, what are the prince and the princess up to?", asked the blonde demon curiously.

The male demon, tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar running down his face, smiled at her.

"I have no idea. But knowing them, it's no good", grunted Luke.

The curly-haired demon next to him smiled mischievously as he hugged Piper.

"Jason and Thalia are making plans for the party."

"Oh, Leo, please tell me you didn't help them", groaned Piper with wrinkled eyebrows.

"With his mischievous head? Of course not. I keep him out of this", chuckled the blonde male.

"You plan on talking about us as if we're not here all the day?", asked the princess curiously.

The four servants turned around to face the young royals. She was a wild beauty with hair as dark as the night-sky, while he was handsome with his hair golden as the sun high in the sky. Both shared their father's sky-blue eyes.

"Your father wishes to talk to you", whispered Annabeth with a frown.

Thalia glanced up at her maiden with a sad frown. She wasn't stupid, she was the older heir, she knew how things worked. The son of the sea was off-age now and this ball, her father would use it to mate his children off, to set her and her brother up with the other heirs. Since the king of the underworld had two daughters, her father certainly planned on engaging Jason with one of them. And she was forced to mate with that youngling. Barely sixteen, only yet turned off-age. What was she supposed to do with a kid? She was twenty-one, off-age for five years now. She didn't want to mate with a kid. She didn't want to mate with a male at all. She threw an envious glance at Piper and Annabeth. How much she wished she were a regular maiden, nothing special, but free. They could love each other without the pressure put onto their shoulders to keep the family legacy alive...

"Come, Jason. We should check in with out father."

/break\

Lord Hades of Pluto, high lord of the underworld and ruler over the earth-bond demons, was pleased. Lady Persephone of Prospera, high lady of the underworld was concerned.

He stared at the card in his hands in fascination. After all those years, that sea-brat was finally off-age. Something he had been waiting for for so many years now. He himself had three heirs, three heirs he held very dear. The eldest and the youngest were girls, the third child was a boy. He was proud of them all. And if everything would work how he planned, they all would be married at the end of the week. This introduction of the final heir was his opportunity. One of his daughters, the youngest of course, would mate with the sea-brat, his oldest daughter would mate with the sky's son and his son would mate with the sky's daughter. The perfect alliances.

"Darling, you're creeping me out with that smile of yours", whispered his wife concerned.

"I'm just seeing our children's future brightly before my eyes", smirked Lord Hades.

"Hades", started the female demon with a sharp glare. "You may introduce them to the other heirs, but you will not force this on them, you hear me? Maybe Hazel falls for Jason, or for Perseus, that is up to her, maybe she falls for none of them. We have three children, you don't need to mate them all off for the sake of your power."

"Love, you are too soft. We stand at the constant edge of war with the other realms. Those marriages may provide peace. It is for the sake of our folks. Don't you think that it is not only the duty of our children, but more so the honor of them to bring peace?", asked Hades with one raised eyebrow. "Would you send them to me? I wish to talk to them about our plans."

"_Your_ plans, love", warned Persephone with one raised eyebrow and stood.

She grunted irritated as she walked through the halls of their palace. Once outside, she took a deep breath and spread her blood-red wings. They had no plants in the underworld, but they had gems. The most beautiful flowers and trees made of the most precious metals and gems. Golden trees with emeralds and jade as leaves, chiming in the wind. A bit farther off, near the black river, she spotted her oldest daughter with the maidens. A small smile tugged on her lips.

Bianca was their oldest child, she was beautiful with olive-skin and long, black curls. Next to her sat her hands-maiden Clarisse. She was a bit like a rough diamond. Her eyes shone in admiration as she stared at Bianca's bodyguard, the men engaged in a sword-fight. This was what Persephone wished for her children too. True love that just found each other. With a glance at the maiden of her son, she saw the same love shining in her eyes. Silena was a young woman of true beauty and, as Clarisse, she too had fallen for the bodyguard of her charge.

Bianca was engaged in a deep conversation with a black-haired young woman, the hands-maiden of the youngest child. Reyna, a strong woman with passion in her eyes. The two were talking animatedly while the other two female demons watched the sword-fight in front of them. The two bodyguards, Chris and Charles, were taking the prince on. Two on one. And it still looked as if her son was winning. A proud grin spread over her lips. Her son was a handsome, young man. He had turned off-age three years ago and ever since then he had fought hard, trained hard. To become the strong heir this realm needed. He knew his destiny was to one day mate with the young Lady Thalia of Zeus for the sake of their realm. He had the same olive-skin and the black curls, short though so his hair looked constantly messy. His eyes were of a dark and earthy color, honest and faithful.

"Children", said the lady in a way of greeting.

The three males stopped their fight and bowed slightly while the four males stood hastily up.

"Mother", smiled Bianca and hugged her shortly. "It is nice to see you outside."

Silena hurried to her mate and dabbed the sweat from his skin, placing soft kisses on Charles' face to show him how proud she was of his strength.

"Where is your sister? Your father wishes to see you all", asked the lady.

"Uh... She...", started the oldest daughter awkwardly and shifted.

"She is... away", nodded her brother slowly.

"Really? Away? You two need to learn how to lie", grunted their mother unimpressed. "Where is she? And if you don't tell _me_ the truth, I will go and fetch your father."

The siblings exchanged a glare before turning to their respective servants. Charles came to stand behind the prince, frowning deeply. It was Reyna, who sighed and stepped closer first.

"She is with Frank", whispered the hands-maiden of the youngest heir.

"That is a relief, he is her bodyguard after all", sighed Persephone. "But where are they?"

"No, mother", mumbled Bianca and shook her head. "She is with Frank."

"I don't... Oh... But he... Oh, your father is going to hate this..."

She heaved a sigh and slowly sat down on the blanket on which the female demons had sat earlier.

"We know", muttered Nico with a dark glare. "That is the reason we didn't tell you. They are happy. We know it is not meant to last, but please, don't tell father. She promised to fulfill her duty."

"Very well", whispered the lady with a frown. "You two, go to your father. And you, bring me to your mistress. I wish to have a word with her first."

"Mother, please-", started Bianca and lifted her gaze.

"No. Go to your father now and tell him I will send Hazel later", ordered Persephone.

"Yes, mother", nodded her son and grabbed his older sister's hand.

The two heirs of the underworld ran off, their servants close behind them. Reyna had her eyes downcast as she led the lady closer to the shore. She looked guilty somehow.

"I honor your loyalty to my daughter", started the demon queen. "One day, once she has to rule, your loyalty will prove to be handy. So don't fear punishment. But don't expect me to ever trust you again, young girl."

"Y—Yes, milady", nodded the black-haired demon slowly.

Persephone froze as she saw the two figures laying on the beach of the black river. Hazel, the youngest child of the royal family, was laying on a black blanket, laughing softly at something her bodyguard had said. Both their fire-red wings were spread around them. The young male demon was... not what she had in mind for her child, but he was a good and strong man. And he obviously made Hazel happy. This ball was not going to be a pleasant evening for any of them.

/break\

Lord Poseidon of Neptune, high lord of the sea and ruler over the water-bond demons, was angry.

This was supposed to be the most important day of his life. The initiation rite for his only heir. The great ball where the youngest of this generation shall choose his mate. The six heirs of the royal families were all close in age, the oldest only five years older than the youngest, than his son. Back when his son had been born, there had been cheers throughout all realms. The merfolk had hoped for there to be another child of the sea, for years their had hoped for it. For a chance to form alliances with both their hostile realms. But the queen had died not long after the child's birth. So his son, his only son, his beloved Perseus, was their only chance at any kind of peace.

But the boy was more stubborn than any current of his sea!

He gritted his teeth as he walked up and down in front of the bedchambers of his son. Even through the thick walls, he could hear the loud screaming of the boy. This was futile.

"Grover", growled the ruler annoyed.

"Yes, milord?", asked the bodyguard slowly.

"Get in there and get that stubborn boy out", ordered Poseidon with a glare and swam off.

The brunette bodyguard sighed desperately and turned to the door to knock.

"Get lost!", screamed his young master annoyed.

"It's me, Perce", replied Grover worried.

The door opened and a redhead waved him in. He passed her and walked over to the big bed. On top of it laid a young demon, ocean-blue wings hiding him from sight.

"Perce, I think your father is worried about you", whispered the bodyguard and sat down.

"Yeah right!", snorted the prince angrily. "He's only worried if I may choose the right one. The daughter of the sky, or one of death's daughters. Doesn't matter what I want."

"Percy", sighed the hands-maiden and sat down on the prince's other side. "We all have our burdens. Yours as the prince is bigger than some others. But we all have to carry them nonetheless."

"I know, Rachel!", exclaimed the angry male and bolted up. "That doesn't change that I hate it!"

Tears were shining in his sea-green eyes, his hands were balled to fists and shaking in anger.

"You can at least give it a try, right?", smiled Rachel softly. "The ball. It's going to be fun. And who knows, maybe one of the princesses will turn out to be your one true love."

"I highly doubt that", snorted the stubborn prince. "But you are right. The ball won't hurt. And if I am cooperative now, it may be easier to wriggle out of this mess later on."

/break\

Piper and Annabeth giggled in excitement. They were wearing their best dresses and couldn't wait for the ball. Their lord had already left early to meet with the other two lords.

"This is going to rock!", exclaimed the prince's bodyguard.

"Why does he always have to be so... excited?", grunted Luke irritated and rolled his eyes.

"It's his first time going to Earth", chuckled Piper amused, her yellow wings flapping in the air.

"Thals? Is everything alright?", whispered the other maiden concerned.

She had turned around to the oddly silent royal siblings. They both looked stunning, in their most royal and mighty outfits. Things they both hated.

"Yeah, it's just... I am... Yeah", mumbled the princess with a frown.

Her maiden frowned just as much as they reached the great castle. All humans had fled the country in fear as they had heard about the all-demon meeting. She walked up to the main door and captured her mate's hands. All those red and blue winged demons were frightening her a bit and made her quite protective of her brunette mate. Piper smirked.

"You're being possessive again, love", chuckled the younger maiden.

"She is doing good so. You don't know what the other races will be up to", frowned Luke.

"Now, don't be like that", grunted the prince irritated. "Give the night at least a chance to be good."

"A chance, yeah", whispered his sister darkly.

"Now stop it, this night is going to be amazing! Don't think so much about what may yet still come. Just enjoy this freaking huge party!", demanded Leo with a broad grin.

/break\

"Okay, what's the plan, B?", asked the prince.

"We get in there and live through it", grunted the oldest princess darkly.

Hazel bit her lips nervously and searched for her siblings' eyes. She had forced them to lie. But how could she not be with Frank? And tonight, it would end anyway. She knew her duties as princess. Straightening a bit, she looked at her maiden and her bodyguard. It was odd that her secret lover would be here to witness how she choose her mate.

"Since the sea prince will only be introduced later tonight, we should first check the children of the sky", suggested Reyna matter-of-factly, motioning for them to go to the garden.

The others nodded and followed her command. They all were glad to leave the palace again. It was big and pompous and full. Outside, everything was calmer. A band was playing and only a few couples were dancing on the mighty balcony.

"Since it is rather calm and you're close to us, would you mind...?", drawled Clarisse.

"Go and dance with your mate", chuckled Bianca and nodded for her servants to go.

It was rare to see the otherwise pretty grumpy maiden all prettied up. Chris caught her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The couple was soon followed by Charles and Silena. Bianca chuckled lowly and leaned against the balustrade as she observed her four friends. A quick glance to her younger sister made her laughter die on her tongue. Hazel looked sad, it was obvious that she wished to dance with Frank now. The maiden next to the youngest princess was talking with a handsome blonde male. But where was Nico? Bianca frowned as she failed to find her younger brother. He was prone for sneaking off. But not on an event like this! Where was that brat?

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't frown like that. It doesn't suit you."

The dark princess stiffened as she turned to the voice. A beautiful young female stood next to her. She had the most interesting sky-blue eyes Bianca had ever seen.

"H—Hello, I'm Bianca", whispered the death demon slowly.

"Well, Bianca", smiled the other and the way her name rolled from that tongue sounded nearly forbidden in Bianca's ears. "May I ask for this dance?"

A blush spread over her cheeks and the dark princess briefly wondered when she had last blushed. Smiling softly, she nodded and took the offered hand. The taller female led her onto the dance floor and everything else seemed to vanish around Bianca.

/break\

Jason sighed, his hands deep in his pockets. Regardless of what his best friend/bodyguard claimed, this night was going to suck. It was full and noisy and irritating, so their little party left the main event to take a bit fresh air on the balcony. And as soon as they left the hall, his sister practically ran off. Jason frowned, observing how Thalia zoomed in on a female with long, black curls. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a boy that looked remarkably like the female his sister was busy courting jumping over the balustrade. Raising one eyebrow at that, he turned to the servants, but every word he wanted to say, died on his tongue. There, right behind Annabeth and Piper, who had just started dancing themselves, stood the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life. The prince pushed past the two bodyguards.

"You're stunning", was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Sometimes he was a moron. A blush spread over his cheeks and he cursed himself. The black-haired female raised one eyebrow at him and chuckled amused.

"Thank you. You're not bad either", replied the female curiously, looking him up and down.

"Would you mind a dance?", asked the blonde.

"I wouldn't mind at all", smiled the black-haired demon.

"I'm Jason", said the prince. "What is your name?"

"Reyna."

/break\

"Come on, Percy, you promised", sighed Grover with a worried expression.

"What?", grunted his best friend stubbornly. "I am at the party."

"You are not", chuckled the maiden amused. "We're in the garden, two levels beneath the party."

The prince was sitting in the middle of a rose garden, the rays of the moon reflecting on his dark hair, darker than the deepest point of the ocean. Tears were still shining in his sea-green eyes and his two friends felt bad for him. Percy was young. This was his birthday. He would turn legal in two hours and he would have to choose with whom to spend the rest of his life once that clock would reach her arms skywards. And more so, a huge decision laid in his hands. Would he choose the sky or the underworld? Whichever he may choose, it could easily lead to war with the other. This was pretty tough for someone who had to make no decisions of importance until now. Another desperate sob ragged the prince's body.

"Why is such a beauty crying like that on such a joyful night?", asked a dark and deep voice.

Rachel and Grover whirled around to face the stranger. A tall and handsome man with messy black hair and in noble black robes, with mighty, dark-red wings. It didn't take a second for the servants to recognize him as the prince of the underworld. Though glancing down at their young master and best friend, it was obvious that Percy had no idea who the stranger was. The prince of the seas had always tried to keep out of politics. A mischievous grin spread over the maiden's lips as she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled the bodyguard along with her. Percy was too busy staring at the stranger to even notice their leaving.

"It's not a joyful night for everyone", whispered the sea prince and rubbed his eyes.

"Not much of a party animal then?", chuckled the taller male amused and knelt down.

Nico stared up into the most stunning eyes he had ever seen and rested his hands on the other male's knees. The boy was the most beautiful thing the dark prince had ever seen.

"I normally am, but... today is my birthday and I would rather spend it different than here..."

"Your birthday?", blinked Nico surprised. "Well, then you really shouldn't spend it here!"

The dark prince stood up again, offering the smaller male his hand and a confident smirk.

"What...?", asked the younger one confused.

"Come with me, we will ditch this party and do what you normally do. What are you normally do?"

"I... like swimming...?", it sounded more like a question than anything.

He yelped as he was pulled up by the handsome stranger. The hand was cold to the touch, but those dark eyes were so warm. Nico put one finger against his lips and grinned mischievously as they sneaked underneath the balcony and to the fence in the shadows.

"What are you up to?", mouthed Percy dumbfounded.

"Follow me", mouthed the dark prince back.

Gorgeous blood-red wings spread around them both as Nico wrapped his arms around the smaller male's midsection and pressed Percy against a broad and muscular chest. The sea prince blushed.

"I can fly on my own", hissed the green-eyed boy irritated and flustered.

"Yeah, but you don't know where I want to go", purred the dark voice into his ear and made him shudder. "And since it's dark, it's saver for you to stay close to me."

The blush deepened as Percy clung to the strong arms holding him. This was insane. He was supposed to be introduced in less than two hours. And then he should find his future mate. He was not supposed to fly off with a total stranger and take a midnight swim. Then again, this mysterious, dark male was... intriguing. And they neared the sea. And the sea always made everything better. Though once they reached the beach, the older male kept flying.

"What are you doing?", asked Percy confused.

"We're going swimming", grinned the other mischievously.

And then, without a warning, the dark prince dove down, his wings folded and gravity doing the rest. The green-eyed demon screamed in surprise as they hit the water. He panted and gasped as they surfaced. Laughing softly at the craziness of the older demon, he clung to the other.

"This is... crazy", laughed Percy. "I don't even know you."

"Do we need to know each other?", grinned the dark prince and pulled him closer. "If it makes you feel better, my name is-"

He was interrupted by a finger on his lips. The smaller demon was biting his lips and shaking his head, holding to the older male with his other arm.

"Don't tell me. Can I... just have this night as my birthday present?", whispered Percy.

"This night?", asked Nico amused.

"Yeah. This swim, this company, this... mysterious meeting. This night."

"Only if I get something in return", smirked the dark prince.

"And what would that be?", asked the green-eyed demon slowly.

"I'll tell you once we return to the castle."

Before another question could be asked, Percy was pulled down under the water. The dark eyes glinted mischievously at him as the two started to chase each other through the water.

/break\

Time passed way too fast and the moon was nearly out of sight as the two boys collapsed complete exhausted on the sandy beach, Percy resting his head on the older demon's chest, panting hard.

"That was... fun...", grinned the sea demon.

"It was", mumbled the other surprised.

"Oi! I'm a funny guy! You can have plenty of fun with me!", protested Percy at the tone of voice.

"It's not you", chuckled the dark-eyed male. "It's the water. I'm a demon of the underworld, as my wings may have told you. I don't do water. But I would do you."

There the blush returned and the sea prince stared up at him wide eyes. Nico blinked confused at that look, before it dawned on him and he blushed too.

"I mean, I would do it with you! I mean, the water. I would to the water with you. The swimming, I mean... Oh, damn, I used to be eloquent..."

"You're cute when you're flustered", giggled Percy and sat up some.

"And here I thought that I'm always cute", grinned the taller demon. "We should return."

"What?", asked the green-eyed male and blinked confused, staring into those dark orbs.

"We should return. I went to that party with my family and it is already nearly morning. They will leave soon. So we should return."

Nico ran one hand through the soft, black hair of the younger demon and redirecting his face to the slowly rising sun, coloring the sea the most beautiful red.

"You're... right", nodded the sea prince slowly and bit his lips.

They both stood and shook themselves to dry their wings. Linking their hands, they both soared back into the sky to head to the castle. It worried Percy that he had missed the whole ball. His father would be furious. And he didn't even want to start thinking about the other two lords. If he angered them, if he provoked a war, just to have a fun night with a stranger... He would never be able to forgive himself any of it.

They landed exactly where they had left. Near the balcony. And as soon as they set foot onto the ground, Percy was pressed against the older demon again. Before he could ask what the underworld demon had in mind, he felt cold lips on his own and a blush spreading over his whole body. Never before had he kissed anyone. But that was certainly amazing and needed to be repeated!

"What was that?", whispered Percy against the taller demon's lips.

"That's what I wanted in return", smirked Nico with a wink. "One kiss for one night."

He wanted to let go of the younger one, but he found the other clinging to him. Raising one eyebrow in question, he looked down at the sea demon.

"Will I... ever see you again...?", asked the green-eyed male slowly.

"That depends. Do you want to?", chuckled the dark prince.

There was a pause. And then the younger male shook his head. Nico smirked and nodded.

"No... I... This was nice. Thanks for the birthday. But it's time to get back to real life."

"I thought so", whispered the death demon. "Well then, I guess this is good-bye."

"Percy! Where on Earth have you been?", screamed someone from behind them.

Percy turned to answer his bodyguard, but then a breeze came up and he turned back again. Just to find Nico gone. As if the taller demon had never been there to begin with.

/break\

"This was a disaster!", screamed the enraged lord of death.

"I found it highly amusing", chuckled his wife.

"No one asked you!", growled Hades annoyed.

"Excuse me?", asked Persephone and raised one eyebrow at him, sitting up some. "They are my children too. And if you dare talking to me in that tone of voice, you may sleep on the couch."

"I'm sorry, love", sighed the lord and sunk in his seat, massaging his temples. "But... take a look! It was a complete disaster! This was not how it was supposed to go!"

Silena was sighing with wrinkled eyebrows, clinging to her mate. Next to her were Chris and Clarisse, equally silently watching the scene in guilt. Clarisse turned some to lock eyes with Reyna, who was busy blushing and cursing beneath her breath as the lord pointed at her.

"One of the servants goes and falls in love with the sky prince!", growled Hades. "While we brought two daughters with us for that. And the least I may expect then is that at least one of those two lovely daughters finds that annoying sea prince to fall for. But what are they doing? I'm asking you, wife, what are _your_ children doing?"

"Don't put the blame on me", grunted Persephone bored and rolled her eyes. "They have half of your DNA too, love. You're just as much at fault as I am."

"Your oldest daughter", continued the lord, pacing the room, circling his three children and ignoring his wife. "Falls in love with the sky princess. At least someone royal. This may not bring me grandchildren, but it will bring me an ally. But your other daughter! I find her sucking faces with her own bodyguard. Her bloody bodyguard. Supposed to guard her body and not to molest it!"

Frank blushed furiously and tried to shrink under the lord's angry gaze. Hades took some deep breaths before he sat down on his throne again, massaging his temples.

"But all is good... An alliance with the sky is good. And with Hazel we can still gain the sea. She just needs to stop this childish liaison and then we will arrange everything."

The youngest royal child cast her eyes down. It was her duty, to her family and to her realm. If only she would have at least met that sea prince last night. But the boy hadn't appeared at all.

"No, father."

Everyone lifted their heads to stare at the dark prince, who had taken one determined step forward.

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Hades sharply. "And don't test me, boy."

"Hazel loves Frank. Let them be together", demanded his male heir with dark eyes. "And I will take the sea prince as my mate."

"As much as I appreciate your love for your sister", sighed the lord exhausted. "This is politics, Nico. I will allow Bianca to choose the female. But this means no heirs from her. And even if Hazel mates with... Frank... their children won't be fitted heirs due to his blood."

"I have always listened to my teachers", smirked the dark prince. "The special thing about the sea demons is that all of them are able to carry younglings. Let Hazel mate with Frank and I will give you as many healthy death-sea demon grandchildren as you want."

His father frowned deep in thought, looking from each of his children to the other before nodding.

"Fine. Take him if you want, Hazel. As long as I get my alliances!"

With those words, the lord left, closely followed by his lady. Leaving the younger ones alone for now. Hazel was the first to move, turning around to her brother and hugging him tightly.

"Why are you doing this, Nico?", whispered the youngest heir with tears in her eyes.

"Because you're my baby-sister and I want you happy", smiled Nico softly.

"And what about your happiness?", asked Hazel and stared at him. "You're in love."

"I only met him last night", chuckled the dark prince and shook his head.

"One night is sometimes enough", whispered their older sister as she joined their hug.

"I don't even know him", continued Nico. "I will probably never see him again anyway. He was just some sea demon, a servant, perhaps a child of a count, and the sea is big. So it doesn't matter. You, on the other side, you have your soul-mate right here with you. And I will let nothing stand between my sister and her happiness."

"I am so sorry, Nico..."

/break\

"The mating will be carried out in a week and that is final, Perseus."

"But you can't do that, father!", screamed the enraged prince. "I don't even know the guy!"

"You had every chance to meet him. Or to choose another. But instead you decided to be a brat and disappear for the whole night, making me look like a fool. You had your chance and you wasted it. Now you will do as I say. Am I understood?"

"I... Yes, sir", whispered Percy and lowered his head.

He slowly walked back to his chambers. His father was right, he had missed his chance. And as a royal heir, he had duties. But... This handsome death demon from last night wouldn't leave his mind. Oh, he knew handsome. Had met quite a few handsome demons in the past, but this... The guy had been charming and friendly and he had lifted Percy's gravy mood.

Once inside his room, he collapsed on his bed and let his tears fall freely. Why couldn't he have what he wanted? That handsome, tall death demon that had made him laugh last night. The one that had stolen his first kiss. Percy blushed at that thought.

"Perce?", whispered his bodyguard, steps nearing the bed.

"Are you alright?", asked the maiden.

The sea prince lifted his head to look at his two best friends. They sat down next to him.

"Yeah", whispered the younger demon slowly.

"You sure? I mean, we could... run a way?", suggested the redhead.

"What?", asked Percy and blinked surprised.

"We'll pack our stuff and run away", nodded Grover.

"You... are crazy", blinked the prince before he laughed loudly. "No."

"Are you sure? You're going to mate with someone you have never met before in less than a week, Perce", whispered Rachel worried. "We could take off together."

"I can't do that, Rach", smiled Percy and shook his head. "I have a responsibility towards my people. If I run off, I will offend Lord Hades even more than I already did by ditching the party. I will embarrass father and our country and probably bring war to our people. I'm the heir of the throne, I can't throw my life away."

An enigmatic smile spread over the ginger's lips and she nodded, winking at Grover.

"Everything will turn out good, Perce."

"One of your feelings again?", asked the bodyguard completely confused.

"One of my feelings", hummed Rachel and smiled.

/break\

"Percy? Where are you going?", growled Grover irritated. "You need to get ready!"

"Just... a stroll? I'll be back in time, I promise", grinned Percy, hanging from the balcony.

And then he just let go and spread his wings, taking off. The bodyguard stared after him and cursed slightly. It was the day of the mating ceremony and the prince was supposed to get ready. But he just needed a last free fly before he was bound to a complete stranger. Hiding himself in old, worn-out clothes he flew to the beach where he had been with the death demon. The day was special for all heirs of the lords would be mated off tonight. That was the reason the ceremony would take place at the big human place, so no lord had a home advantage. And all those busy demons were slowly driving him crazy. He would rather spend another peaceful night with the mysterious dark demon. Breathing deep and closing his eyes, he imagined to even hear the flapping of the other's wings. And the low rumbling of a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have expected to meet you here."

Sea-green eyes widened and he whirled around to stare at the underworld demon. That was impossible. He had been so sure to never see the dark demon again. Why now? So shortly before he would commit himself for forever. That was too tempting.

"I—I should return", whispered the sea prince slightly panicked.

He needed to return. Because if he stayed only a second later, he was tempted to just ask the taller male to run away with him. But he couldn't. What he had said to his friends was true, he needed to stay strong for his people. This mysterious demon however brought a side out of him he didn't know he had. A curious and adventurous side.

"So should I", nodded the other and stepped closer.

And closer. And closer. Until their noses were nearly touching and he had his strong arms tightly wrapped around the smaller demon's waist, pressing him close.

"I... can't go if you hold me...", whispered Percy slowly and bit his lips.

"Why can't I just keep you?", murmured the older male with a frown.

"Because I'm not a pet", chuckled the green-eyed demon amused and blushed.

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen", whispered the dark prince. "I wish we wouldn't have met again. Because I really, really, really want to keep you. But I can't."

"Stop rambling", murmured the sea demon and leaned up to kiss him.

"That's something else I really can't do", grunted Nico and licked his lips before leaning down and stealing a kiss of his own. "I need to leave."

"So do I", nodded Percy and leaned his head against the broad chest.

"After tonight, we can never meet again", said both at the same time.

They blinked at each other before they parted again, until their bodies were not touching anymore. Before those dark eyes could draw him in again, the sea demon took off and flew back. Nico bit his lips as he watched that alluring ass while the smaller demon flew off. Why did he have to meet the beautiful demon again? He had just wanted to take his head off a bit. His sisters being all loud and nervous brides was driving him crazy. So he had thought he would take a little stroll on the beach where he had been with the cute little demon. He wouldn't have thought he would meet the gorgeous thing again. Balling his fists in irritation, he too took off to return to the palace.

He just hoped that this sea prince would at least be a little bit like the cute little demon.

"Nico!", screamed his older sister enraged. "Where have you been? We have five minutes left until the ceremony takes place and you're not even dressed yet!"

"Something came up", shrugged the dark prince and shed his clothes.

Silena and Clarisse hurried to help him getting dressed in the fancy red robes for the ceremony. Reyna, Hazel and Bianca were pacing in front of them, wearing their red wedding dresses.

"Okay, okay, enough with the fussing now!", grunted Nico irritated. "I look good. I always look good. We can get this over with now. Where are the guys?"

"Since... Frank is going to be one of the main acts here, they are with him", grinned Clarisse.

"This ceremony will turn out to be a disaster", whispered Hazel skeptically.

"Why?", chuckled Bianca darkly. "Because it's a ceremony for four couples? Because we got three grumpy lords down there? I can't imagine why."

"Oh, shut your negative mouths, sisters", grinned Nico. "Let's get going, girls."

The three brides and the groom walked down to the main hall. The prince waved them off as he ran down the aisle to the other three grooms. The blonde prince looked tense and nervous in his dark, yellow robes, his sister next to him wore similar robe fitted for males and she looked pretty proud in it. Frank on the other hand looked as if he was about to collapse because of panic. Nico chuckled and took his stance between Frank and the sky prince.

Lord Chiron, the ruler of the human realm, was standing before them. He was the priest who had already mated Nico's parents. He was a proud and kind man. Out of the corner of his eyes, the dark prince saw the maidens and bodyguards standing in the first row with the lords and ladies.

"We came here together today to celebrate a new era. First, Lady Thalia of Zeus, heir of the sky, and Lady Bianca of Hades, heir of the underworld..." The sky princess took a step forward and watched in anticipation how the bride in red walked down the aisle. "Are you willing to share your life with each other, in good and bad times? To rule over the underworld and it's demons together?"

"Yes", nodded Thalia eagerly and lifted the red veil.

Bianca smiled up at her, black curls framing her face as she leaned up some.

"Yes", whispered the dark princess.

"You may now kiss to seal the bond", smiled Chiron.

The two princesses kissed and the crowd cheered. The newly mated demons took a step back.

"Now, Lord Jason of Zeus, heir of the sky, and Lady Reyna of Bellona. Are you willing to share your life with each other, in good and bad times? To rule over the sky and it's demons together?"

The next red bride walked up the aisle and came to stand in front of the blonde prince. Jason smiled broadly and lifted the veil, looking down at the underworld demon with love.

"Yes", said both of them at the same time and kissed.

"I didn't say it, but you may", chuckled the priest amused.

The crowd laughed softly and cheered. The next bride was already nervously coming down the aisle and Frank fidgeted with his hands. This was it. And he was short of having a heart-attack.

"Lord Frank of Mars and Lady Hazel of Hades, heir of the underworld. Are you willing to share your life with each other, in good and bad times? Are you, Lady Hazel of Hades, willing to give your legacy up to be with him?"

"I am", nodded Hazel with a soft smile as Frank lifted her veil.

"Yes", grinned the bodyguard stupidly.

"Good, now get to the kissing, kids", chuckled the priest at their beaming faces.

The newly mated couple didn't stop kissing as they retreated a bit to give the next couple some space. Bianca smiled softly at her younger sister. The three happy couples turned to stare with something akin to sadness at the last waiting groom. They all knew that Nico pulled through with this arranged mating for the sake of his younger sister. The last bride – more or less – came slowly towards them. He wore something between the female and male robes, his face hidden by a blue veil. Even through the robes it was obvious that this boy had a nice body at least.

"Lord Nico of Hades, heir of the underworld, and Lord Perseus of Poseidon, heir of the sea. Are you willing to share your-"

The priest was interrupted as the sea prince suddenly jumped his future mate. Nico, who had stiffened since the sea demon had entered the hall, blinked confused and wrinkled his eyebrows. Because of the jump, the veil had slipped and as the dark prince looked down, his eyes widened.

"It's you", exclaimed both of them at the same moment.

Percy wrapped his arms around the taller demon's neck and Nico slung his around the younger male's waist, pulling the other closer until their lips met.

"Since no one waits for me anyway, I assume you are willing to share your life and rule over the sea together, so just... continue ignoring me and kissing each other", grunted the priest amused.

The sea prince's fingers clawed into the messy hair as Nico whirled his newly found mate around, his hands long since wandered down to the round firmness to lift the younger one up some. There where whispers and murmurs in the hall, but the dark prince couldn't care less about anyone else at the moment. The most beautiful being on this planet had just become his. Red wings spread out and lifted them off the ground. The sea prince yelped and clung to the taller male as Nico flew them through one of the windows and to the upper floor of the castle where the bed-chambers for the guests of the ceremony were located. The dark prince flew through the window he had left open earlier when he had hit the beach and crash-laded on the bed.

"What are you up to?", gasped Percy at the impact. "The dinner and the ball and-"

"Couldn't care less", growled the underworld demon and kissed his mate fiercely.

Nico's hands wandered over the smaller male's torso and captured Percy's hands.

"But our families...", drawled the sea demon slowly as they parted.

"Couldn't care less", growled Nico, his voice having a final edge to it. "I'm so glad it's you. I wanted you the first time I saw you in that garden, but I didn't think I would ever meet you again. And then today in the garden and I was so short of just taking you with me and running away. But now I got you and you're mine and I will never let you slip away again."

Percy moaned as the older demon was trailing kisses down his chest, the robes hanging in shreds around his body, Nico's claws slashing the last pieces of them to finally get what he wanted.

"I—I... Me too", whimpered the sea demon. "I never wanted anything as much as I want you."

"Mine", growled the dark prince possessively, biting the smaller male's neck.

"Oh lords, yes", gasped Percy. "Yours, please..."

He spread his legs and arched his back. Scrunching his eyebrows in irritation, he reached his hands out and slashed the bothersome red robes to get what he wanted. And it was already hard and pointing his way. Dark, lusty sea-green eyes fixed it and the sea prince licked his lips.

"This is crazy, you know that, right?", murmured the blue-winged male.

"No, that's chemistry", smirked Nico and kissed his mate once more.

His fingers trailed down the stomach and between the eagerly spread legs. He retreated his sharp claws to not hurt his lover as he slowly entered the tight hole. The sea demon beneath him gasped wide-eyed and dug his claws into Nico's back. The dark prince hissed pained.

"Don't be a baby", growled Percy irritated. "You're going to put that... that... _monster_ into my...!"

"Thanks", grinned the underworld demon stupidly at the implication.

"You're stupid", grunted the sea prince and rolled his eyes amused.

"You've seen nothing yet", smirked Nico and added another finger to scissor his lover. "I kind of feel bad for you, you're going to live through a lot of oddities with me and my siblings."

"I like oddities", grinned the green-eyed male. "I never had siblings. Can't wait to meet yours."

"Well... we could stop this and return to the party and you could meet them", suggested Nico.

"Asshole", hissed the sea demon, his eyes glowing and his nails scratching the older male's back. "If you stop now, I will go all feral on you."

"I think... that would actually turn me on", hummed the dark prince thoughtful. "But not tonight. Tonight is about claiming what's mine and not about teasing you. I will have so much more time to learn everything about you, my mate."

"This is... Please, yes? I... Actually, I have no idea what I want to say", groaned Percy irritated.

"You're cute when you're flustered", grinned Nico and kissed him softly.

"Just... do something!", growled the sea demon annoyed, unsure what was happening.

This was all so new and all so much at once. First his father decided he needs to mate, then he met that awesome and handsome guy, just to get pushed into the arranged mating where he then discovered his chosen mate was the one he was attracted to. And now he was laying beneath exactly that demon, naked, with the other male's fingers up his ass and an oddly pleasurable and tingly sensation in his stomach. Great, and now the older one was retreating his fingers!

"I said do something and not stop doing the good stuff!", grunted Percy with a glare.

"You are really, really cute", laughed the dark prince amused.

Nico lifted the long, tan legs up to place them on his shoulders. A whimper escaped the sea prince's lips as the thickness slowly slid into him. His claws scratched the taller male's back more and deeper with every inch entering him. The dark prince growled at that, both the claws scratching his back and the tightness around his cock, so he bit down on the offered neck again.

"Start doing something", demanded the younger demon desperately.

"Mine", growled Nico darkly, sucking the bitten neck as he started moving. "Always mine."

"Oh lords, that's... that's good", gasped the sea demon surprised.

The dark prince started thrusting, drawing the most amazing and sinful sounds from his mate. Nico truly enjoyed claiming his mate. He still couldn't believe that the fates played out for him so wonderfully nicely. From this day on, the beauty would be his forever.

"This is really, really good", moaned the sea prince hoarsely. "More!"

"You're going to get more of that from now on", grinned Nico stupidly.

"Yes", hissed Percy delighted, pulling the taller male down into a kiss.

The dark prince started to tenderly stroke his mate's member while moving in and out of the tight hole, kissing and biting the younger demon, marking him as his.

"Ni—ico", screamed Percy loudly as he came.

A dark and lusty groan came from Nico in response of hearing his name for the first time. And he really liked the sound of it, the way it rolled off the sea prince's tongue. It actually sounded so good that Nico ejaculated deep within his mate, biting down on the younger demon's neck for a last time. The sea prince panted hard and slowly retreated his claws from the taller male's back as the underworld demon laid down beside him.

"You're a wildcat", groaned Nico with knitted eyebrows and looked over his shoulder.

"I am so sorry and so embarrassed for... oh goodness", muttered the flustered sea demon.

"It's not a problem, Percy", chuckled the dark prince amused.

"What did you just call me?", asked the blue-winged demon surprised.

"Percy. That's what the maiden called you at the ball, so I assumed... Sorry. I mean, your name is Perseus so, Perseus it is. Just..."

"You're rambling again", laughed the sea demon. "And that is really very cute. But no. No, please don't call me Perseus. It's... everyone calls me Lord Perseus and I really hate it. Only Grover and Rachel call me Percy because they are my friends and they actually listen to me and stuff. So... Yeah. Call me Percy, please."

"Okay. Percy", grinned Nico and wanted to turn around, just to wince. "Damn, you got some really sharp claws, wildcat."

"Percy, not wildcat", hissed the sea demon and blushed. "And wait a second."

The dark prince raised one eyebrow at his mate and laid back down. Percy leaned down and trailed soft kisses down the scratches. It tingled oddly and Nico turned to look, as much as possible, just to see that the marks healed.

"That is pretty handy", commented the heir of death intrigued and turned onto his back.

He wrapped his arms around the younger demon's waist and pulled him close.

"I don't know about your father, but mine will throw a fit tomorrow because we ditched half the ceremony", hummed the green-eyed male thoughtful.

"So will mine. And I also got two nagging sisters", chuckled the red-winged demon. "But now that seems less important to me. I mean, they are my family and they are important, but their nagging and demanding isn't really important. What's important is you. And me, together."

"You are really damn cute, Nico", grinned Percy and cuddled closer.

"So are you. So I guess we're a fitted pair."

"Our children are going to be double cute then", laughed the sea demon.

"Our children are going to be the cutest little things on this planet", grinned Nico proudly.

The dark prince pulled his mate close and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, sharing eternity with someone else didn't sound as frightening as it used to. Suddenly, it sounded pretty short.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
